


Defecating Defeat

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: July Batch 2020 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Futanari, Instant Loss, Ridiculous stuff, Scat, Shitting from Cock, Watersports, hyper futa, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Kaguya returns, dominating everyone until Hinata gives that cocky slut what for.
Series: July Batch 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938997
Kudos: 11





	Defecating Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> For TouhouTrash.

In a wicked twist of fate, the woman that had been hounding the world at large had returned. Thought to have been sealed back into the moon by Naruto and Sasuke, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, was back and raring to go once more. This time, nobody would get in her way. She would reclaim all the chakra that her children had taken from her, and then she’d rule over the world once more.

Thanks to her sudden appearance, nobody was prepared to fight her. Especially since she seemed to be at her full strength once more. Shinobi that had previously fought in the Great Shinobi War were powerless to stop her, each of them falling like flies in response to her powers. Not even the ones that had landed a blow on her directly before could match up.

Even Naruto and Sasuke, the heroes that had sealed her away, were nothing before her. Because this time, she knew how to deal with them. Keeping them from touching her and sealing her away was easy when she could just pound them into the dirt regardless of how far away they were from her. It was like child’s play…

After tearing her way through all of the Shinobi that had been in her way, reclaiming her Chakra and getting even stronger in the process, to the point where her muscle was defined against her robes, it was hard for anybody to stand up to her. They’d piss and shit themselves at the sight of her overly strong body, and they’d end up drained just like the rest. Feeding her body, making it grow sexier, filled with the filthy Chakra that they had stolen from her…

Yet still, hope remained. Kaguya thought that not a single soul would dare try to stand against her, but she would be proven false as two girls that she hadn’t seen before stood in front of her, each of them glaring at her with their own determination. “Yet more vermin who don’t know their place…” The white-haired hag muttered as the veins on her face started straining, as her abilities activated.

The girls, Tenten and Hinata Hyuuga, were steadfast. Even as they saw the muscle bulging along the villain’s body, as the robes that clad her body fell to shreds and exposed her overly sexualized body, they didn’t flinch. Not as they saw her tits, nor the dicks that had grown from her nipples. Not as they saw her fat cockpillowy lips, nor the equally fat cock that hang between her legs. Not even the massive hole that had sucked up a couple of those Shinobi directly, the firm ring between her cheeks… None of that even phased them slightly…

“Hmph! You two are the pinacle of courage. Much more prepared than those men that I fought before. Very well…” The white-skinned villain muttered as she held her arms outstretched, flexing her body as all of her cocks grew erect at the same time. “Come at me! Give me your best shot, and I may just let you live by my side as concubines, just like all the other sluts I’ve defeated!” She was cocky, way too cocky. But she had all the reason in the world to be confident, with how easily she had defeated everyone else.

Tenten looked to her black-haired friend, her own cock throbbing within her pants. A little bit of sweat ran down the side of her head as she leaned in to whisper. “Are we sure we can deal with her? I know I’ve got a couple of tricks up my sleeve, but you’ve seen what she’s done, Hinata. What makes you think we can deal with her?”

Hinata just smiled in return, her eyes lit up with confidence. “Just let me handle it, Tenten. You’ll see.” She said simply as she slowly walked towards the goddess-like villain, the smile still reaching from one ear to the other…

“You’ll step up first? Very well! As said! Give me your best shot, and maybe I’ll spare you for the effort! Otherwise, I’ll slurp all the Chakra from your body dry until you’re a withered husk, before using you to pleasure myself. That should be your punishment for wasting my ti-” Kaguya prattled on and on with confidence, making her seem stronger than anything the two girls had ever faced before…

Right up until she felt a simple kick to her nuts and her cock. That oversized thing, the thing that reached above her head in terms of length, and the beanbag-sized nuts underneath that looked oh-so-tender… Were given a kick that didn’t even really have any power. It was just a simple kick, enough to make both balls slosh from side to side from the impact.

And yet, that one kick had managed to send a spark through the white-skinned villainess that was so powerful. Filled with so much agony that she couldn’t help but scream as her cocks erupted in unison, each of them squirting out so much cum that there was a real chance of drowning if you got hit by it. That’s how much she had stored up in each set of testicles…

“You’re all talk and no bite!” Hinata laughed as she delivered another kick to that oversized bag of seed, causing yet another volcanic eruption from all three of the white-skinned woman’s cocks. She wasn’t going to give her any chance to recover either, as she kept on kicking, and the cum just kept on shooting so intensely…

Tenten felt her heart beating out against her chest, with the heart visible as it practically bounced out from her skin with every beat. She was in love. Well, she was already in love with her, but seeing her just completely dominate a bitch like that with a simple kick or three… It sent her into overdrive, as her own cock started squirting into her overly tight shorts…

“I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry!” Kaguya rapidly cried out as every kick that landed on her sensitive balls was enough to make her orgasm from the overwhelmingly wonderful pain. It was the worst torture that she had ever endured, shattering any sense or semblance of dominance that she possessed. With her cocks squirting so violently, she was much more like any common cock slut, debasing herself through the utter humiliation of cumming openly…

Hinata continued laughing as she abused those balls more and more, kicking them and kicking them until she thought the white-skinned bitch had been punished enough. “If you want me to stop, you have to admit that you’re nothing but a lowly cockslut that exists only to pleasure cocks and obey her mistresses! That’s me and Tenten for the record! Now come on, give in!” The rush of adrenaline that she got from being so dominant was the best kind of feeling, as she licked her lips in utter delight…

The only way that the white-skinned ‘goddess’ knew how to utterly show her own defeat and to show that she devoted herself to whoever had beaten her… was to defecate with every possible orifice. Her body glowed for a brief moment as the flow of cum came to a stop, and the kicks soon stopped after that. “I-I… K-Kaguya.. Õtsutsuki…” She gasped and panted, feeling her body trembling at what was about to happen… “I…”

“LOUDER, SLUT!” The black-haired dominant kicked her in the balls one more time, punishing her for being so slow and so quiet.

The kick was just what the ‘goddess’ needed to well and truly fall. All of her cocks, as well as her pussy and her ass, simultaneously released spouts of pure shit. Filth that showed just how much she thought less of herself. No longer would she be able to cum, because she hadn’t earned the privilege. She would have to shit out of her dicknipples, her humiliatingly huge cock, and her pitiful pussy and posterior…

Shit sprayed everywhere as the abused white-skinned bitch threw her hands behind her head, thrusting her cocks outward as they continued filling the air with nothing but her own degrading filth. “I, KAGUYA ÕTSUTSUKI, GIVE MYSELF TO MY MISTRESSES! I’M A LOWLY COCKSLUT WHO CAN’T DO ANYTHING BUT SHIT EVERYWHERE IN A SHOW OF MY COMPLETE AND UTTER LOSS! PLEASE! ABUSE ME AND TELL ME WHERE I BELONG! I DESERVE NOTHING MORE!” She cried out, admitting her utter defeat in the process as her eyes rolled into the back of her head… just as she fell onto her back, smothering her in the piles of shit that were strewn about…

“Hah. Told you she wasn’t anything difficult.” Hinata chimed as she motioned for Tenten to come over, as she pulled down her own pants to reveal a cock the size of her own torso. Not as big as the cockslut’s, but big enough to put any boy to shame. “How about we mark our bitch?”

Tenten nodded and grinned as she yanked her own hyper-sized cock out, stroking it for a brief moment before throwing her hands behind her head as she let out a warm stream of piss all over the white-skinned shit-smothered ‘goddess’. She was kinda cute, and having a slut that huge would be a fun experience… but if she had to be honest, she kinda wanted to be taken raw by her lover more than anything else…

With that, the threat that Kaguya posed came to an end. Everyone that had fought her before were humbled and humiliated as she was paraded around, her muscled slutty body still leaking shit from every orifice as she walked…

And they all had Hinata, the bravest Futa around, to thank for it. Maybe now they’d dedicate themselves to the proper cocked dominant, instead of a faker like that white bitch...


End file.
